


【堂良】溶洞

by GigerET



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 走肾不走心
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【堂良】溶洞

这个城市的地下公共交通网络始建于百年之前，与浮于路面之上的钢筋水泥一起见证过历史性的辉煌。如今它空余盛大却腐败的残骸，承载着数以万计不堪学业、工作与流浪的行尸走肉们。

凌晨时分，孟鹤堂站在金融区月台中央。他没有靠近黄线的欲望。此处没有分隔站台和轨道幕门，也没有巡逻的雇员，更没有热心的市民，因而阻挡不了深夜醉酒的男女失足跌入铁轨无力爬出，被同样因为缺觉而不甚清醒的列车员无意刻意地忽视，在一片刺眼的车前灯照耀下被庞然巨物碾为肉泥。当然他也没有倚墙而站的欲望。票价虽说连年上涨，但地铁公司却始终无法给保洁人员提供维持生计的薪水。于是罢工成为对抗大资本家的强硬手段，肮脏恶臭将地下堡垒瞬间改装为细菌的培养皿。

当有着浓重口音的播报员提醒列车进站，孟鹤堂那双漂亮的眼睛正盯着铁轨之上悠闲散步的老鼠。啮齿类动物是这座城市所有居民的共同宠物，他们用吃剩的披萨喂养，用洒落的可乐浇灌，在与它大眼瞪小眼时发出尖叫——滑稽的也好、惊悚的也好，尖叫本身不过是尖叫，缺少背景知识的旁人无法单纯从高分贝上区分那是看见了可爱的宠物还是看见妖魔鬼怪。

他踏进空荡的车厢。这是一趟快线，沿着城东贯穿南北，经停的都是载客量惊人的大站，早晚高峰时刻犹如挤满沙丁鱼的罐头。而后半夜的此刻，它就是个被人抛弃的空容器，垃圾场才合该是终点归宿。

孟鹤堂下意识吸了吸鼻子，在难以形容的大麻与尿液混合气味中扭头远远望了铁皮盒子另一头正在蒙头大睡的流浪汉。他习以为常不甚在意，耸耸肩低头拿出手机，点开桃红色的应用程序。屏幕上出现了一个年轻男人，正对着自己笑弯着眉眼，露出一口整齐细碎的白牙。“周。”他眯着眼，轻声吐出对方留在应用里真假不辨的资料信息。老旧的列车适时发出尖锐的呼号，关门起步的瞬间也立刻带走信号格，左滑也好，右滑也罢，他无法对这个年轻男人进行任何下一步的行动。

他于是开始对自己深夜搭乘地下铁的决定产生了动摇，并将其归咎于适才聚会组织方提供的各种酒水麻痹了脑仁。他刚刚代表客户来听一家创业公司过桥融资的路演。创业者是个小姑娘，去年下半年才从那个赫赫有名的商学院毕业——由此基本可以断定家中有矿且不止一座——“白手起家”开了个插花订阅生意，从南美农场进口当季鲜花，由日本从事花道数十年的匠人设计搭配，再直接分装送到消费者手里。良好的出身为她带来自信，面对一群成精的狐狸侃侃而谈，甚至在被指出演示中的数据疑似有常识性错误时也毫不慌乱。跳槽到别处的前同事悄悄侧过头来，甩给孟鹤堂一个耐人寻味的眼神。他心领神会，不由感慨万千。

想他们当年初进业界，意气风发在几轮不见天日的连轴加班之后磨灭殆尽，从调研分析到整理演示，最后上交的成品哪怕只有一个单词字体有差也能被火眼金睛的大合伙人锤进土里，要是在客户或投资人面前犯了这种多一个零的低级错误，立马就会当场表演卷铺盖走人。

他们虽然出卖劳力赚得不菲的薪水，可在掌握生产资料者的眼里，到底与地铁公司的蓝领员工没有本质不同，况且因没有工会保护，上谈判桌代表老板磋商是常有的事，跟老板公然叫板目前还闻所未闻。

之后的酒会香槟葡萄酒供应不绝，人模狗样的投资方代表聚在一起意兴阑珊，小姑娘过来一个接一个握手寒暄，到孟鹤堂这里更是落落大方笑意盈盈，掏出记号笔在他手心留下一串号码，青葱手指拂过黄金T形袖扣，而后踮着红底高跟鞋附在自己耳边吹气如兰——您有什么问题尽管给我打电话，我一定知无不言言无不尽。当然，您若对我们可转债的收益率不满意，也可以再议。

无论自己承认与否，这副好皮囊加上好品味确实羡煞旁人。他礼貌不失尴尬的微笑点头，目送小姑娘离去，转过身来看到大家心照不宣的挤眉弄眼。他没好脸色赏给那群看热闹不嫌事大的同行，大白眼一翻，挑了个鸡尾酒虾放进嘴里。

驶离金融区十分钟，铁皮罐头慢慢腾腾停在了学院区。一个背着双肩包头戴大耳机的年轻男人迈着轻快步伐踏进车厢，与孟鹤堂打了个照面。后者本来只是随意一瞥同样深夜出行的陌生人，看到那张脸时却大吃一惊，身体先于意志有所反应，在年轻男人因为车厢气味诡异大皱其眉准备离开时眼疾手快拽住了对方的手腕。

“周。“他在对方感到被冒犯前，及时喊出对方的姓。而后慌忙掏出手机，举到年轻男人的眼前。

屏幕上桃红色应用程序里的自己笑得一脸灿烂。年轻男人抿起嘴，因这三百八十万分之一的缘分勾起了薄唇。他眯眼打量眼前西装革履的“成功人士“，终于打消换车厢的念头。

孟鹤堂静静看着对方走到自己身旁，歪过头侧着脸，一双凤眼略显不解人事的无辜。他心中油然生出一丝欢喜，凑了过去，在亲吻对方的额头之前他哑着嗓子低声问：“希望你不介意。“

年轻男人因这番画蛇添足的绅士风度而笑了起来，和手机里的照片如出一辙的眉眼弯弯，牙齿整齐洁白。这无声的邀请犹如燎原的烈火，直接烧断了孟鹤堂的理智。他凑了过去，狠狠堵住对方的嘴。他觉得年轻男人可能刚刚吃过口香糖，口腔里有着薄荷的清香。对方似乎深谙此道，柔滑的舌头灵巧地应付自己貌似强硬的侵略，将自己下腹的邪火尽数勾出。“你好像很硬了，就这样放任不管不要紧？”对方在难得的空档喘息着悄声调戏，那修长的手指伸向西裤拉链，逗弄揉搓起那处丝毫不受自己中枢神经控制的勃起。

年轻男人跪在孟鹤堂面前，耳机里循环播放着震耳欲聋的公告牌新歌，他沉浸于舔舐的快感之中。对方的欲望在鲜明欢快的节奏中愈发膨胀，抬着眼欣赏西装笔挺的男人淹没于欲望深渊的无助和享受，这教他十分得意。

孟鹤堂垂下头去，那含着性器柔软的唇，那带着水汽无辜的眼，那被汗浸湿了的额发，每一样都像是自己顶顶喜欢的。他伸出手去，一遍又一遍地抚摸年轻男人的卷毛。

地下铁停在了这座城市引以为豪的标志性建筑物下。等在车厢门前零星几个醉酒的乘客敏锐地注意到内部的旖旎和情色，靠着仅存的一分清醒举手投降四散开去。

车厢另一头正呼呼大睡的流浪汉翻了个身，吐出一句含糊不清的脏话。

这背德与荒唐教孟鹤堂无法忍耐，白灼的欲望喷薄而出，被年轻男人尽数吞咽。他搂过年轻男人的腰肢，舔起对方唇边自己遗留下的精液，妄图再下一城。对方强硬地握住孟鹤堂伸向自己股间不安分的手，他显然注意到男人手心的一串号码，凑到眼前细细看了，而后对他露出一个冷淡而又了然的笑意。

孟鹤堂早就欲火焚身，并不能很好地明白这笑容代表着什么意思。他们在下一站跌跌撞撞出了令人作呕的车站，可地面之上寒意逼人的冷风吹得两人也并不好受。好在此处宾馆林立，给孟鹤堂公司提供合作伙伴折扣的更是不少。年轻男人任由他牵着，冷眼看着他走向其中一家前台，拍出钱包里此间所属集团的联名信用卡来。“你倒是个中好手。”年轻男人在电梯里没头没脑甩出一句。孟鹤堂想了半天不知这句评语从何处起，自然更不知如何解。好在年轻男人倒也不太在意未收到回应，进了房间放下书包摘下耳机自顾自进了浴室打开了莲蓬头。

他将一身价值不菲的行头尽数脱在床上，赤身裸体跟着对方跨进浴缸。对方的脊背因腾腾蒸汽而熏得粉红，他从后搂住年轻男人，顺着脊椎一节又一节地向下啃噬。他那只留着电话号码的手掌正恰有分寸拿捏着那人坚挺却又脆弱的欲望，心安理得地听着年轻男人一声高过一声的哀喘。另一只手拍打揉搓着充满弹性的肌肤，由腿及臀留下斑驳的红印，直至进入那处已经难耐饥渴的禁地，极富耐心地开垦扩张着。

“少、少磨磨蹭蹭的。”对方原本清冷的嗓音因情欲而变得奶气，他回过头来看着自己，眼角染上一片通红，“……进来。“他的性器早已膨胀勃起，被孟鹤堂攥紧在手里。他眯起眼呜咽一声，表情称不上舒适但也绝非痛苦。他抬起腰去蹭身后之人的胯部，换来这个英俊的男人一声嗤笑。 “真性急啊。”

可是自己又何尝不是？那一处硬得发疼，迫切需要抚慰。孟鹤堂终于抽回了手指，扶住年轻人的腰，将自己的性器缓缓导进他的身体。他们以一种奇妙的姿态联结了彼此。

前行之路本摧枯拉朽势不可挡，可被以温暖与湿润拥裹，竟也短暂地变得温存起来。

孟鹤堂醒来的时候日上三竿，身旁空无一人。他把手掌举到自己眼前，记号笔的痕迹业已模糊不可辨。他坐起身环顾四周，这才发现属于年轻男人那一方的床头柜上留着一个便笺。一个陌生的字迹写就一串不甚陌生的电话号码。他拿在手里看了又看， 心中十分佩服起对方过目不忘的本事来。

他好整以暇躺回枕头，摸过自己的手机存下那串号码，然后给自家老板发了个邮件。他本已迟到，请假时说还要晚到很久，毕竟他需要吃个美好的早餐补充体力，然后还得去门店给自己从头到尾挑一身新的行头。

最后的最后，在彻底摆脱被窝兽之前，孟鹤堂又打开桃红色的应用软件，凝视着年轻男人的灿烂笑容，伸出手向右滑去。


End file.
